Sourires d'Octobre
by titpuce86
Summary: Quand Naruto était plus jeune, Konoha célébrait une fête originaire de Kusa. Pour honorer et apaiser les morts, on plaçait des lanternes sur les rebord des fenêtres et Naruto admirait l'éclat des bougies et de ses sourires d'Octobre.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la septième nuit du FOF (autrement dit écrire des OS en une heure sur un thème donné) pour le thème « citrouille ».

* * *

**Sourires d'Octobre**

Quand Naruto était plus jeune, Konoha célébrait une fête originaire de Kusa, le Pays de l'Herbe. Elle avait lieu à la fin d'Octobre et servait à apaiser les esprits des morts. Pour éloigner les esprits égarés et ceux qui erraient encore sur terre dans le but de tourmenter les vivants, il était de coutume de graver des visages dans un légume spécifique à Kusa. En effet, sa taille et sa forme replète se prêtaient bien à cet exercice.

Effrayants ou non, les visages sculptés étaient ensuite placés sur le rebord des fenêtres ou sur les pas de portes et quand venait la nuit, on y plaçait une bougie d'un blanc éclatant pour honorer les défunts de l'année passée. Le lendemain, on installait une autre bougie, rouge sang cette fois, sur la cire laissée par la première pour symboliser ainsi la prévalence de la vie sur la mort, une façon d'affirmer qu'il était temps de tirer un trait sur le passé, de tourner la page sur les morts de l'année et de s'occuper plutôt des vivants.

C'était une fête populaire à Kusa, mais à Konoha elle était l'apanage des civils, les ninjas préférant honorer les morts lors des festivals traditionnels durant l'été ou pendant celui célébrant la défaite de Kyuubi, quelques semaines plus tôt. A cette époque Naruto vivait dans un quartier presque déserté par les shinobis et quand venait la fin d'Octobre, les fenêtres de ses voisins affichaient presque toutes les lanternes végétales. Le jeune garçon restait souvent debout pendant ces deux nuits, regardant les dizaines de lumières qui illuminaient les rues aussi loin que portait ses yeux.

Il y avait notamment juste en face de la fenêtre de sa cuisine une vieille femme (en vérité elle n'avait que trente-six ans mais pour un enfant de six ans tout juste, c'était déjà presque aussi vieux que l'Hokage) qui, lorsqu'elle allumait ses bougies, lui offrait un petit sourire si elle l'apercevait. Elle refermait toujours soigneusement sa fenêtre ensuite, prenant bien soin de tirer les rideaux comme pour être sure de ne pas voir son voisin. Mais cela importait peu à Naruto après tout il recevait trop peu de sourires pour se plaindre de la façon dont il en obtenait un. Surtout si peu de temps après le festival de Kyuubi qui marquait toujours une recrudescence des regards haineux et des insultes qu'on lui adressait.

C'est pourquoi inlassablement, chaque année quand venait la fin d'Octobre, Naruto poussait sa table juste sous la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Et quand il montait dessus pour être sûr de bien voir en face, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas trop s'approcher du bord pour ne pas tomber. Les Masques lui avaient bien dit d'être prudent ou bien ils l'empêcheraient de bouger la table. Mais Naruto tenait à ses deux sourires, alors il faisait toujours attention.

Et puis il avait l'habitude d'obéir aux Masques. Ils le protégeaient quand les habitants de Konoha devenaient trop hargneux et ils lui avaient appris plein de choses. Comment parler, comment s'habiller tout seul, comment faire son lit, comment se brosser les dents, comment faire à manger. Ils lui avaient même appris quel était le nom de l'étrange légume qui servait pour les lanternes d'Octobre : la citrouille. Naruto avait eu un peu de mal à prononcer le nom étrange mais, à force de patience (de la part des Masques) et d'acharnement (de la part du blond), il y était finalement parvenu. Il savait même comment l'écrire !

Et puis un jour Naruto déménagea quand le bâtiment où il logeait brûla. Et il ne vit plus jamais la Dame aux Sourires. De toute façon, Konoha et Kusa s'étant brouillés sur un sujet quelconque, il était considéré comme antipatriotique de continuer à célébrer une fête ennemie et les citrouilles-lanternes disparurent des fenêtres de Konoha. Même lorsque les hostilités entre les deux Villages cessèrent, elles ne revinrent pas illuminer les nuits d'Octobre. Elles restèrent cependant gravées dans la mémoire d'un petit garçon qui faisait son possible pour obtenir des sourires et ne recevait trop souvent que de la haine et de la colère en retour. Dès lors, fallait-il s'étonner que, lorsque le moment de choisir sa première tenue ninja arriva, il opte pour un ensemble de la même couleur que ses sourires : d'un orange éclatant, comme une citrouille illuminée de l'intérieur par la flamme indomptable de la volonté du feu.

* * *

Une petite review pour transmettre vos sourires à Naruto ?

Les Masques dont parle Naruto sont bien entendu des membres de l'ANBU qui sont chargés de la surveillance et de la protection de Naruto. A force la plupart se sont plus ou moins attachés à lui et, comme ce sont des ninjas d'élite entièrement dévoués à l'Hokage, ils savent que le sceau est sûr, ils ont confiance dans les capacités en Fuuinjutsu de Minato Namikaze et, pour l'avoir gardé pendant un certain temps lorsqu'il était Hokage, ils se doutent aussi très probablement qu'il est le père de Naruto, la ressemblance entre les deux étant quand même assez importante.


End file.
